Love Help
by Hunter of Shadows
Summary: A new country, Terriate, has come to fall for a certain blond German, but will he ever notice her? Perhaps with the help of the Bad Touch Trio he just might. (I promise it's better then the bio makes it out to be. Give it a chance.) Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed.
1. A certain blond

**HEY GUYS! I reposted this because I realized how bad it was so I redid everything just for you! Yes, just for you! It's been a very long time since I've posted anything here, and I feel as if my writing has developed a lot lately. So I hope you enjoy reader-chan! ^_^ **

**Also I would like to thank my best friend(BloodiLoveli) who edited everything for me~ I LOVE YOU **

**I don't own Hetalia! I do own Rebekah Aura Bonnefoy and the plot though!**

~Hetalia ~

Germany sat in a recliner chair, his feet propped up in a relaxed manner; since today had been an unusually peaceful day he had decided to read _A Midsummer Night's Dream _in his study. A knock sounded throughout the large house, a barely audible groan escaping his lips as blue eyes darted up from the book in his hands. He waited patiently, hoping his brother would come down the stairs and handle it for him. When no such action occurred he rose from his position, grumbling as he speculated the idea of Italy at the door.

Opening it he found the relatively new country, Terriate, standing at the threshold while wringing her hands in a nervous manner. Her human name was Rebekah Aura Bonnefoy, the only sister of Francis, but most people just called her Aura. Her country was relatively small, an old French province that had recently split, and was bordered by France, Germany, and Luxemburg. Even though she had split from her brother they seemed to have great relations and were very close. Her people were French speaking, but most were fluent in German as well, a quality that had made the German and Terriate relations relatively smooth.

Aura's physical appearance resembled closely to France's but with slight variations, had cascades of golden wavy hair, with natural red highlights that ended in the middle of her back. Her brown eyes were softer with flecks gold throughout them, she always seemed like she could peer into your soul. Her skin was paler than most, resembling a creamy tan with full cheeks that easily turned red when flustered or embarrassed. Her lips were softer in appearance and complimented her paler complexion with a light pink color.

"Bonjour, Ludwig. Is your brother here?" she asked with a sweet voice, pushing loose strands of hair behind her ear, "If he's not, it's okay, I can come back later."

"Guten Tag, Rebekah. Yes, he is in his room with your brother and Antonio," the German replied with a professional tone. Outwardly he appeared very neutral; a tight smile in place as he looked at the female. Inwardly, however he sighed, it seemed as if his brother had ensnared yet another innocent girl. "Is there any girl that hasn't fallen for his looks and flirtatious personality? I thought Rebekah would have seen through him for sure…" He thought in annoyance.

"Merci." She thanked him quickly, flashing a radiant smile at the male. Her arm brushed against the German's for a moment as she entered his home. She turned away quickly, heading for the stairs to Gilbert's room. Before she disappeared from his sight, Ludwig swore he caught sight of a faint blush on her cheeks.

~Aura~

I dashed up the stairs of Ludwig's house and to Prussia's room, only to find Francis shirtless and blocking the entrance to the room. My brother chuckled, stepping in front of me everytime I tried to enter,

"Someone is in a rush. What, no hug for your favorite brother?" He teased lightly.

I quickly sidestepped and ducked under him, sticking my tongue out at my sibling with a cheeky grin. Turning my attention to the men in the room, I called out with a cheerful tone, "Hey guys!"

Brown orbs scanned the large room; Prussia was lying out on his bed, shirtless, and flipping through channels on his flat screen. His face was pulled into a pout, obviously bored with what he was doing. Antonio was laying on his back beside him, also shirtless and looking through a European football magazine. His green eyes flashed towards me, his expression perking up when I entered the room.

". . .Why are all of you shirtless?" I asked after a pause, not that the fact surprised me much.

"Because it's hot outside and the girls in the next house over love it!" Francis said while casually flexing in front of the window. I swore I heard multiple squeals come through the window as Francis grinned.

"Okaaaaay then." I rolled my eyes in exasperation,

"Anyways can I talk to you Gil?" I asked as my arms crossed over my chest in discomfort.

"What can the awesome me do for you, mein liebe?" Prussia asked as France rolled his eyes. "Perhaps you've fallen for me?" The albino mused, sending a wink towards me, followed by what appeared to be a jealous pout from Antonio.

"Only in your dreams, lover-boy," I shot back indignantly. "I just need a little help with something is all…" A scarlet blush dusted my cheeks, I could practically feel the heat rushing to my face.

"So it's love help right? Why didn't you say so, ma chère sœur?" Francis smiled.

"W-what? It is not!" I stuttered, denying the accusation profusely.

"You can't lie to me, I know you too well Aura~" Francis mused, the three of them suddenly swarming around me, as if sharks circling prey.

"So who do you like, chica?" Antonio asked, his tanned hand darting out to poke my side.

Startled, I yelped at the action as I glowered at the Spaniard,

"Well um, I like a certain blonde..." If it was possible I think I blushed even darker than before.

"Mein bruder?" His ever present smirk resurfacing as I nodded slowly.

"You came to the right people, mon amour."

I gulped and looked to the trio, and each one had a devilish grin taking form over their lips.

"I'm regretting this decision already...Plus, if you haven't noticed, he doesn't seem that interested in me anyway." My face fell and I looked to the ground, my cheeks puffed out in a pout.

"He still calls me Rebekah… no one does that...Everyone calls me Aura."

France sighed. "Haven't you learned anything from hanging out with us? It's going to be impossible for him not to notice you when we're through with you," he reasoned before returning to his bubbly self, "Now, we have to do something with your hair. You never style it! You'd think that by living with me you'd learn."

With that last statement the trio ushered me out of the room while chattering about shopping for clothes, make-up, and hair products. I barely had time to utter a quick goodbye to the reading German before I was shoved out of the house and into a car. Prussia came out of the house a few minutes later, presumably having been speaking with Germany on a small matter. Within seconds of Gilbert entering the car we were speeding off to the closest mall.

~Aura~

After shopping for what seemed like years, the trio insisted upon going to my house to 'get me ready.' Of course, I still had no idea what exactly I was getting ready for at that point. Hell, I didn't even know what exactly they had bought me. There were at least ten bags of stuff I honestly didn't think we needed. By my guess, it was six bags of clothes, three for shoes, and the last with make-up and hair products.

"I don't see why we need ALL this stuff." I groaned for about the millionth time that day.

"We're giving you a makeover, you can never have too much stuff for that!" Prussia paused for a minute looking at me the way a cat looked at a caged bird, then smirked before leaning close to me. His hand brushed over my upper thigh, the most sensitive spot on my body,

"Don't you want Ludwig to touch you? Huh? Make you flustered enough to moan?"

I stiffened, my cheeks redder than Romano's when Antonio kissed him, and stuttered, "H-how do you know my e-zone?"

"I told him," France said as I glared at him with the intensity of a thousand suns, "And I bet you would like it more if it were Ludwig. Ohononononon~" He laughed in amusement, obviously enjoying his little sister's reactions.

"Okay, thats enough guys," Spain interjected, coming to my rescue, ¨Aura, put this dress on." He demanded, giving no room for argument from me. He held up a light blue dress that ended well above my knees, one that was plain in design and would hang loosely over my hips. In his other hand he held a black leather jacket to complement the outfit, the sleeves ending at where my elbows would be. A pair of blue heels with gemstones embellished over the toes were presented to me as well, a perfect match for the outfit.

"No put on this one!" Francis insisted, holding up a sleeveless emerald green dress with black lace trimmings and crystals down the center. This one was slightly longer but also tighter, and the shoes were a pair of green heels with complicated straps moving every which way.

"No, no, no. I know mein bruder, and this is what she needs to wear!" Gilbert reasoned, a sly smirk placed upon his pale lips. He waved a black leather dress in the air that was so short I thought it was a shirt. The top was heart shaped and would hug my curves tightly. The matching shoes were black leather boots that laced up the front to my knee and bared a tall stiletto heel.

I watched the trio with a horrified expression. My normal apparel consisted of jeans and baggy t-shirts and I knew there was no way I could pull off wearing any of those dresses.

Prussia snickered as he caught sight of my expression.

"Now pick one! Or we'll pick for you."

"This is going to kill me," I muttered as I grabbed the blue dress Spain held up and went to the other room to change. As I slipped the dress on I noticed how well the color and style fit me. The blue made my hair seem brighter and the way the waist fit to my hips improved my figure. I admired my reflection for a while, twirling a few times to watch the bottom of the dress flair out for a moment. Sure the boys could get out of hand at times, but they seemed to know a lot more about fashion than I did.

When I came back out I caught sight of the boys talking in a close knit circle. A feeling of dread circled through my stomach when I noticed the serious expressions each of them wore. I paled at the thought of what they could be discussing so earnestly, but gathered my courage and approached them.

"—the make-up in bright blue, that way it stands out!" Francis exclaimed.

"No, we should make it the colors of the German flag. He'll love that!" Prussia argued.

"No! The colors will clash with the dress! If she were wearing the black one that would be perfect, but she's wearing blue!" France reasoned with a raised voice, a note of annoyance clear in his tone.

"_Oh dear lord, this is going to take forever!_" I thought in exasperation, "Don't you think all of this is a little much just to go see Germany?" I interrupted their conversation, making my presence known.

Three sets of eyes turned to face me, each widening with appreciation as they looked me over, clearly pleased. My brother quickly recomposed himself, flicking his own hair over his shoulder before smiling like a proud parent. "You look absolutely stunning, ma sœur. Ludwig is crazier than I thought if he doesn't notice you tonight."

Antonio nodded in agreement, "It's a very nice dress on you, Aura. But do you guys think it's flashy enough for a club?"

I could practically feel all of the color drain from my face. A club?! "What are you talking about, there was no mention of this before?!"

"You know, a place with lights, music, dancing, girls, boys, drinks of an adult nature." Spain waggled his eyebrows at me. Instinctively my hand darted out from my side to smack the male, barely missing his face as he ducked away from me. I pouted in a childish manner, my hands crossing over my chest as I huffed. Noticing the pout, Antonio simply chuckled softly to himself and patted the top of my head.

"I know what a club is, imbécile," I hissed as I rolled my eyes, "I mean why are we going to a club?"

"Because that's where Ludwig will be tonight, and it's the perfect opportunity to show you off to mein bruder. The awesome me knows what he's doing. Relax." Prussia replied nonchalantly whilst waving his hand in the air.

"_I'm going to die_," I thought to myself, "_Death by makeover… That should make a good story…" _

"Come here, Aura," Antonio demanded, motioning to the chair closest to him, "Sit down right there and we'll get started." Following his instruction, I carefully sat down, my brown orbs watching as they took an arsenal of items from the shopping bags. I swear, in that moment the three of them had expressions of pure evil on their face, attacking me in seconds with makeup and hair spray.


	2. Little Blue Dress

**Hey! Thank you for continuing the story and reading Chapter 2! I promise this story will get better~ Also don't forget that Aura's first name is Rebekah, and her country name is Terriate, so don't be confused loves!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH BLOODILOVELI FOR BEING MY EDITOR AND HELPING ME MAKE THIS STORY NOT SUCK! I 3 YOU**

**I don't own Hetalia! I do own Rebekah Aura Bonnefoy and the plot though! **

~Aura~

It took the Bad Touch Trio a total of two hours for them to declare me "club ready." This included straightening my wavy hair, then curling it with the help of at least one bottle of hairspray. After this was accomplished they all unanimously decided I looked better with straight hair and took the straightener to my hair yet again. Satisfied with the outcome, the trio moved on to make-up. After what seemed like fifty different colors for my eye-shadow, they finally agreed on white and gold to compliment my brown eyes. I never thought it could take so long to get ready. Usually I would just brush my hair out then added mascara and natural colored eye-shadow, no matter what event I was heading too.

They gave me a simple string of diamonds for around my neck and blue gemmed earrings. Once the outfit was complete the three ushered me outside and into Prussia's Lamborghini Estoque. I have to admit, being rushed out of a house while wearing heels was in no way an easy task. How female's manage wearing them on a daily basis will forever confuse me.

We drove for about half an hour, the silence only broken by the music blasting from Prussia's radio and the occasional comment. I shifted in my seat, becoming more nervous as the minutes ticked by. I tugged at the hem of my dress, wishing it was a little longer on me. Noticing my fidgety manner, Francis reached over and grabbed my hand to comfort me, giving it a soft squeeze. While Francis and I don't really have similar personalities, he always seemed to know what I was thinking or feeling and exactly how to comfort me.

Gilbert pulled up to the curb, the club's music pounded loudly from inside. I could feel the vibrations from inside the car, and it only got louder when I stepped outside. With the three males grouped around me, I began to walk towards the entrance, only to stop dead in my tracks. Neon lights flashed the name of the club, 'Chaos in Control'. The name was all too familiar to me; it is one of the most exclusive and expensive clubs there was. The line was at least a block long, and didn't appear to be moving even an inch.

I looked to France desperately but he wasn't at all interested in my silent question. His blue eyes were staring at a group of blonde girls near the entrance. I rolled my eyes, tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, and slowly he looked back at me,

"How are we going to get in there?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret, mon cher. The Bad Touch Trio owns this club." He replied with a smirk. I turned to face the other two with a look of surprise and found that they were all smirking down at me.

"Oh," I raised an eyebrow, feeling a little stupid for worrying, "so what's the plan once we get inside?"

"That's simple, amiga, you dance to the music and leave the rest to us." Spain yawned lazily while his arm circled around my shoulders from the left.

"And make sure you check your phone periodically, we'll be texting you to give advice. If you want the prize, you have to follow the rules. You're going to have to trust us." Francis added to Spain's comment.

"We'll make sure he notices you, but you have to look irresistible, liebe." Prussia added, moving to put his arm around me from the right.

"And how do I do that exactly?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Simple sister, you dance with other guys, but it has to be naughty dancing." My brother smiled and waggled his eyebrows at me.

I gulped and shook my head, "A-absolutely not." I refused, easily becoming flustered.

"Mein bruder will definitely notice you then. Keseseseses~" He snickered into my ear so only I could hear.

I turned around, fully intending to take his car and leave but before I took three steps the Trio grabbed me around the waist and practically carried me inside. We didn't have to wait in the line like everyone else, which would have given me time to escape. Instead they pulled me right past the bouncer and into their club.

The sights and sounds hit me like a wave; nothing was still inside. My eyes darted around the place in wonder, taking in everything I could. Lights of every color flashed at random intervals through smoke fill air and fast paced European music sent vibrations coursing in the ground. A full bar encompassed the back wall with several bartenders working at the moment, while tables and plush couches were in the corner next to the bar. The club gave off a futuristic feeling with all of the furniture made out of odd angles and shapes. Behind the dance floor was a hallway with lots of rooms. I blushed when I realized they were probably for couples that needed to be 'alone.'

Not even five minutes had passed since we entered the club when a hoard of girls stormed the Trio. Without a single objection or reference to me they followed the girls, leaving me alone in the crowd. I glared daggers at the back of their heads, furious that they would so easily forget about me. I was about to storm off after them and slap each one of them in turn, however a glimpse of a blond man in a deep green uniform made me freeze.. To my left was a man with a striking figure, seeming to march his way through the crowd and back towards the bar.

I pulled at my dress nervously once more and followed his movements with my eyes. To my relief, he made no attempt to pick up any girls. However, he had taken no notice of me, even with my makeover courtesy of the Bad Touch Trio. My eyes shifted to the sea of people on the dance floor, each moving wildly to the beat of the music. Perhaps my brother was right; maybe dancing with someone else would help me. Gathering all the courage I could muster, I strutted my way to the mass of people with what I hoped was a confident smile on my face.

~Hetalia~

"Oi, I need another drink. Give me another round." The German demanded, to which the bartender quickly complied. The bartender was used to seeing the man, and had quickly found it was not a good idea to keep him waiting for alcohol. He filled up a pint of his best beer and quickly passed it to the blond.

Germany scanned the bar once more, but he had yet to see a woman that caught his eye the way Rebekah did. A sigh of disappointment escaped parted lips as he remembered the day's earlier events. He was positive the girl liked his brother based off of how nervous she had been just asking for him. Then factor in the fact that she had spent the whole day doing who knows what with him, and it wasn't looking too bright. And speaking of the girl-snatching albino…

"Hey Bruder!" Prussia yelled from a ways away. Ludwig grunted in response; this was the last thing he need right now. His older brother coming to gloat about all the amount of numbers he had gotten so far or to tell him all about the events that had transpired when Rebekah had arrived at the house. He turned his body slightly to comb through the crowd again, trying to find a girl to keep his mind off of Rebekah.

Blue oculars caught sight of someone this time. She was wearing a short blue dress and was dancing in a crowd of boys. Her back was to him, so her face remained a mystery, but a waterfall of straight golden hair was visible.

Gilbert had finally made his way to the distracted German, his other two friends following close behind.

"Oh, I see you noticed Aura already." Blood-red hues were filled with mischief as he slid into the stool by his brother. He casually threw his slender arm over the broad shoulders of the blond who merely stared at the girl in bewilderment.

"Isn't my sister absolutely stunning?" Francis gushed, his hand placed over his heart dramatically, "I never knew she would ever do something like that. Let alone pull it off so marvelously."

"Th-that's Terriate?!" His jaw dropped wide open and his eyes gazed in disbelief. His only response a nod from Spain and a devilish grin from Prussia.

Ludwig's face visibly hardened at the sight of the boys crowding around her. It was infuriating for the male to see something like that. Aura turned around, her face clearly visible to him now. Their eyes met, brown hues locking with his own blue orbs with a wild mix of emotion. The flashing lights illuminated her figure, lights sparking off her bedazzled heels and jewelry. The dress itself was simple, but the way it fit on her and flared at the edges had a dazzling effect on her. She grinned towards him brightly and started walking away from the dance floor.

~Aura~

I had been dancing with Turkey when I glimpsed Germany leaning against the bar. He looked slightly disheveled, his usually slicked back hair was ruffled and his eyes darting around. He had taken his uniform blouse off and laid it on the bar next to him revealing a black shirt. The shirt was tight and compressed against lean muscles, and even in such simple clothing, he still appeared irresistible.

The Bad Touch Trio was with him so I quickly turned my attention back to dancing with the masked country. I continued dancing for a few minutes before looking over my shoulder once more. I thought I had saw Ludwig watching me so I turned my body around to fully view him. His beautiful blue eyes locked with my own golden-flecked oculars. My breath seemed to catch in my throat as I looked at him and time began to slow down drastically. Every little thing in my peripherals dimmed, becoming unimportant in that moment. Everything about the male seemed to be calling me towards him, my body seeming to comply on it's own accord. The boys behind me started complaining, but quite honestly, I didn't care.

Before I had even taken three steps I felt my phone vibrate insistently in the pocket of the black jacket I wore. Normally I would just ignore the phone and continue walking, but I remembered my brother's earlier words. Taking the iPhone out of my pocket I read the message from my brother.

_Don't come over here. Play hard 2 get. Go buy a martini or something. -xoxo_

My eyes shifted to look at my blond brother, who gave me a discreet nod in the direction of the bar. Then, another buzz of my phone tore my gaze from him. This message was from Prussia, saying pretty much the same thing.

_Dont just give in 2 him! :( U have 2 let him chase u! Now go get a beer and wait 4 him 2 go 2 u! And when he does act distant & sexy ;) _

I rolled my eyes as I shoved the phone back into my pocket, I lifted my head to see Ludwig watching me intently. I wanted nothing more than to go to him but the Trio knew what they were doing, which was confirmed by the simple action of Germany noticing me with their handy work.

I tossed my hair over my shoulder and redirected my steps away from the German and towards an open stool on the other side of the bar. Within a few minutes a bartender approached me, "What can I get you, miss? You look like a dry martini kind of girl."

"Actually, yes. A dry martini would be good." I replied, leaning my elbows against the wood top of the bar. Another message was sent to my phone and I quickly checked, I had one new message from my brother.

_Just wait a little and don't worry. We'll handle everything. - xoxo_

I sighed heavily, chewing my bottom lip in a nervous habit. All I had to do now was sit, wait, and hope the trio actually knew what they were doing.


End file.
